


You deserved more (from me).

by Sigismonda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati anni, il liceo è ormai solo un ricordo.<br/>Tutti sono cresciuti, hanno messo su famiglia e hanno un lavoro.<br/>Ma restano un branco, una famiglia, e il natale si passa tutti assieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserved more (from me).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixstein (bigbadroman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/gifts).



> Ahm, non so, veramente, NON SO, cosa mi abbia spinta a scrivere questa fanfiction. Me ne stavo lì, in santa pace, pensando ai fatti miei e puff! Ogni parola è stata una sofferenza perché, in quanto sterek shipper, devo essere masochista per essermene uscita con una fanfiction del genere.  
> Devo, per forza. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni.  
> (è colpa del post-Sherlock, me lo sento, damn you Gatiss!)
> 
> Ma bando alle ciance, vi lascio soffrire in pace (se shippate sterek soffrirete, altrimenti this is just another happy christmas fic).
> 
> P.S. nel caso non l'abbiate capito, c'è da stare male. La mia lovely Phoenix era in lacrime dopo averlo letta (ma lei è una personcina molto sensibile, quindi in realtà non so quanto faccia testo, ma vabbe').

Nevicava. Leggeri fiocchi di neve volteggiavano nell’aria, depositandosi a terra, stratificandosi, ghiacciandosi.

Stiles si portò le mani, praticamente congelate nonostante i pesanti guanti di pile, davanti alla bocca, soffiandovi, nel tentativo di riscaldarle.

«Cazzo, fa davvero freddo quest’anno. »

«Attento a come parli, ci sono dei bambini qua, non so se l’hai notato.» lo ammonì Allison, gettandogli un’occhiataccia, un vassoio fumante e avvolto nella carta stagnola in bilico tra le sue braccia.

Isaac rise, prendendo in braccio una bambina dalla lunga zazzera scura, superandoli.

«Ma’, non ho 4 anni. Non mi scandalizzo per un “cazzo”.» replicò sbuffando un ragazzo sui quindici anni circa, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

«Non mi interessa. E vedi di comportarti bene, se ti vedo litigare anche oggi con Miyako...»

«Ehi, non è colpa mia se quella è un’idiota!»

«Victor.»

«Arrgh, è inutile parlare con te!»

Il ragazzo si allontanò alla svelta, raggiungendo Isaac e la bambina in poche falcate.

«Sai, forse sei un po’ troppo dura con lui. Dopotutto è solo un adolescente, è normale che passi il tempo a litigare con la ragazza che gli piace, è il suo modo di mostrarsi interessato.»

«Lo so Stiles, lo so. Però almeno oggi non vorrei sentirli gridarsi addosso, è natale.»

«Non fasciarti la testa troppo presto, magari si comporteranno bene.»

Allison scosse la testa, ridendo, seguita a ruota da Stiles.

 

*

 

«Ehi, posa immediatamente quel pezzo di torta! Camden! _CAMDEN!_ »

Il ragazzino fuggì dalle grinfie della madre in un battibaleno, scomparendo chissà dove, per mangiarsi il dolce in santa pace.

«Mi manderà al manicomio, me lo sento.» mormorò Cora, massaggiandosi le tempie.

Derek sollevò un angolo delle labbra, divertito. Suo nipote era una vera peste e riusciva a far saltare i nervi a chiunque, soprattutto a sua sorella. C’era da dire che si impegnava davvero molto nel farlo, il mese scorso aveva trovato un blocco per appunti in cui Camden si segnava come e quanto riusciva a far infuriare sua madre. Una vera peste, per l’appunto. 

Osservò Cora aprire il forno, rigirare le verdure, e poi richiuderlo, proprio mentre qualcuno suonava il campanello.

«Vado io!» urlò Scott dal salotto, passando di corsa davanti alla cucina.

Pochi attimi dopo Derek sentì Scott atterrare qualcuno a causa di un abbraccio fin troppo espansivo, seguito da uno scroscio di risa. Stiles e gli altri erano arrivati.

Allison apparve in cucina, salutandolo frettolosamente, per poi posare un vassoio fumante sul bancone e raggiungere Cora.

«Forza, vai a salutare gli altri. Qua finisco io.» disse Allison con un sorriso, spingendo gentilmente Cora fuori dalla stanza. «Derek, apparecchi tu intanto? È inutile provare a chiederlo ai ragazzi..»

«Oh no. Dì a Miyako e a Victor di apparecchiare. Vediamo quanto resistono senza saltarsi alla gola.» si intromise Kira, entrando in cucina e legandosi i capelli in una coda.

La donna affiancò Allison ai fornelli, salutandola con un abbraccio e mettendosi a cucinare con lei. Derek uscì dalla stanza, la sua presenza ormai era inutile, le donne avevano preso il sopravvento.

 

*

 

«Allora? Com’è andato il viaggio?» domandò Scott, aprendo due birre e porgendone una a Stiles.

«Tutto bene, c’è stata solo qualche turbolenza, ma niente di ché. Odio viaggiare in aereo. Ma Claudia odia le auto, perciò...»

«Perciò aereo. Che padre premuroso che sei!» lo prese in giro Scott, stringendogli una guancia tra pollice e indice.

«Ehi, quando è nata Miyako tu eri anche peggio, quindi stai zitto.» rispose ridendo Stiles, scacciando la mano dell’amico.

«A proposito di Miyako, quanto credi che resisteranno ancora lei e Victor prima di dichiararsi amore eterno?»

«Ah non lo so, però papà e Melissa non vedono l’ora di diventare bisnonni e di avere altri bambini da viziare, Camden e Claudia ormai stanno diventando “grandi”.»

«Be’ di sicuro Lydia li terrà a bada per un po’. Finalmente ha partorito e, da quello che ha detto Derek quando è andato a trovare lei e Peter, Talia è degna figlia di sua madre. Urla tutto il tempo.»

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, compatendo mentalmente Peter. Avere due banshee per casa non doveva essere una cosa facile per nessuno, ma per un licantropo doveva essere un vero incubo.

«In cucina dicono che il pranzo è quasi pronto.» li informò Isaac, raggiungendoli e aprendosi una birra a sua volta.

«Oh bene, sto morendo di fame!» esclamò Scott, battendosi una mano sulla pancia.

«A chi lo dici. Ho talmente tanta fame che potrei mangiarmi un bue intero.»

«Siamo in tre. A proposito, grazie per essere venuto a prenderci in aeroporto.» disse Stiles, bevendo un sorso della sua birra, voltandosi verso Isaac.

«Ma figurati, nessun problema. Se rimanevo altri due secondi qua dentro rischiavo di impazzire, Cora e Lydia stanno pianificando il pranzo da settimane e stamattina c’era il delirio in casa.»

«Credimi, conoscendole, posso immaginarlo.»

 

*

 

Il pranzo di natale trascorse senza problemi, e adesso, a pasto finito, tutti si stavano rilassando in salotto. Lo Sceriffo, che tutti continuavano a chiamare così nonostante ormai fosse in pensione, e Melissa stavano coccolando Talia, che li deliziava con piccoli gridolini di tanto in tanto. Camden e Claudia stavano giocando sotto al tavolo, nascosti dalla lunga tovaglia, completamente persi nel loro mondo mentre Miyako era sdraiata davanti al caminetto a leggere, sotto lo sguardo infastidito di Victor che stava sicuramente escogitando un modo per attirare la sua attenzione. Tutti gli altri erano seduti qua e là, sui divani e sulle poltrone, che chiacchieravano tra loro, tranne Peter e Chris che se ne stavano in disparte a bere bourbon. Derek osservò la scena appoggiato a braccia conserte contro lo stipite della porta.

Era bello passare il natale con il branco, era bello non sentirsi più soli. Alla fine aveva smesso di comportarsi da fratello maggiore iperprotettivo con Cora e ora lei e Isaac avevano Camden, a cui voleva bene in un modo che non aveva più creduto possibile. E Peter e Lydia avevano Talia. E lui aveva di nuovo una famiglia.

Stiles gli passò affianco, facendogli un cenno con la testa, invitandolo a seguirlo. Giunto in cucina si chiuse la porta alle spalle, per poter parlare in tranquillità. Stiles si tirò su le maniche del maglione e aprì l’acqua del lavello, porgendogli poi uno straccio.

«Io lavo, tu asciughi?»

Derek annuì, scrollando le spalle. Lavorarono in silenzio per un po’, sino a che Stiles non iniziò a parlare, raccontandogli della sua vita a San Francisco.

«Il lavoro non è male, voglio dire... non mi sarei mai aspettato di diventare un professore di Mitologia e Folklore al college, ma mi piace. I ragazzi vanno pazzi per le mie lezioni, specie quando inizio a parlare di licantropi e tutto il resto. Incredibile non trovi? Se solo sapessero…»

Derek lo ascoltò, asciugando i piatti e i bicchieri che Stiles gli passava, senza perdersi nemmeno una parola.

«Claudia ha iniziato le elementari quest’anno e mi sveglia tutte le mattine prima che suoni la sveglia perché non vede l’ora di andare a scuola ad imparare, è davvero una gioia per gli occhi. Io facevo lo stesso con mia madre da piccolo e be’, è una bella cosa. Il fatto che mi somigli così tanto caratterialmente, intendo. Per il resto è identica ad Allison. No dico, l’hai vista? Ha gli stessi capelli, gli stessi occhi, si muove addirittura nello stesso modo! Diventerà una piccola cacciatrice, per la gioia di Chris.»

Derek si irrigidì e Stiles se ne accorse subito, smettendo immediatamente di parlare.

«Continua.»

Stiles si morse l’interno della guancia, osservando l’uomo di fianco a lui. Sospirando, posò il vassoio che stava lavando nell’acqua calda, voltandosi verso Derek.

«Scusami.»

«Stiles.» lo interruppe Derek, posando lo straccio sul bordo del lavello. «Non hai niente di cui scusarti.»

«Sì invece, perché…»

«No. Tu ed Allison siete sposati, avete dei figli e una vita assieme. Non hai niente di cui scusarti.»

Stiles annuì, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, sollevando poi il viso e guardando negli occhi Derek.

«Mi dispiace di… Potevo fare di più. Poteva funzionare. Saremmo stati felici.»

Derek non rispose, limitandosi ad osservarlo in silenzio.

«Avrei dovuto lottare per noi, avrei dovuto… non lo so. Di più. Potevo…»

«Ma non l’hai fatto.»

«Avrei dovuto.»

«Stiles, smettila.»

«Derek, mi dispiace. Meritavi di più da me.»

Derek deglutì, spostando lo sguardo e inspirando a fondo.

Erano passati anni, ma faceva ancora male. Ricordava tutto alla perfezione, nei minimi dettagli. Come Stiles sembrasse fatto per stare tra le sue braccia, come capisse il suo cuore come nessun altro aveva mai fatto. Ma poi era iniziato il college e tutto, lentamente, era andato a pezzi. La distanza, i litigi… era semplicemente finita. Allison, che si era trasferita con lui per il college, e Stiles si erano avvicinati pian piano, dapprima semplici amici e poi molto di più. Scott all’inizio era stato geloso, ma se l’era fatta passare, dopotutto lui aveva Kira e non aveva ragione di comportarsi così. E adesso Stiles e Allison erano sposati e avevano due figli che lo chiamavano “zio Derek”, ma andava bene così, faceva male, ma andava bene così. 

Stiles gli posò incerto una mano sul braccio, avvicinandosi a lui, gli occhi spalancati e grandi come piattini che lo fissavano, in attesa di qualcosa che _non poteva_ – no, non più – succedere. Derek non provò nemmeno a sottrarsi a quel piccolo contatto, perché le mani di Stiles che lo toccavano gli mancavano ogni giorno e lui era disposto a prendersi qualsiasi cosa lui avesse da offrirgli. Stiles aprì la bocca, come per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse, premendo le labbra tra di loro e scuotendo la testa.

«Non... non so se esiste un’altra vita dopo di questa - non mi aspetterei niente di meno dato che davanti a me c’è un _lupo mannaro_ -,  non so se vivremo di nuovo ma…»

«No. Non… Stai zitto. Stai. Zitto.»

«La prossima volta farò di più Derek, te lo prometto.»

Derek chiuse gli occhi, tagliando fuori il mondo, tagliando fuori Stiles. Era semplicemente troppo.

E poi Camden e Claudia corsero in cucina, ponendo fine alla magica bolla che si stavano concedendo, chiedendo a gran voce un altro pezzo di dolce da dividersi e lui non poté fare a meno di sorridere ai bambini ed accontentarli. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little recap.
> 
> Allison e Stiles: Victor 15 ; Claudia 6  
> Scott e Kira: Miyako 14  
> Isaac e Cora: Camden Jr. 8  
> Lydia e Peter: Talia II pochi mesi
> 
> I nomi li devo spiegare? Si? Ahm, Victor per Victoria, la mamma di Allison, Claudia per la mamma di Stiles ç___ç, Miyako in giapponese significa "bellissima bambina notturna", appropriato no?, Camden per il fratello maggiore defunto di Isaac e Talia per la best pack mum ever. 
> 
> Nothing else to say.  
> Mhm. Ah! Queste cose non ho avuto spazio per inserirle, quindi ve le dico qua, a random.  
> Melissa e lo Sceriffo si sono sposati - screw you Rafael McCall, back off! -, sono adorabili e sono i nonni di tutti i pargoli del branco, che viziano in maniera assurda.  
> Lydia è andata all'MIT, ha vinto la medaglia Fields che tanto agognava e ora passa il tempo a inventare nuovi teoremi e Peter è letteralmente affascinato dal suo cervello (tanto da sposarsela e figliarci).  
> Chris e Peter sono BFF e nessuno riesce a spiegarselo MA VABBE', prendiamoli per come sono. Solo BFF. No, Peter non tradisce Lydia con Chris. No. Né fanno le cose a tre (AHAHAHAHHA. No. Ahm. Oddio. *guarda per aria*).  
> Victor e Miyako diventeranno solo migliori amici (Stiles/Scott bromance: New Generation), alla facciaccia di tutti quanti, quelli che si sposeranno invece saranno Claudia e Camden.  
> Talia sarà super cazzuta come il padre e tratterà di merda tutti quanti come la madre. (e si sposerà con Elijah Mikaelson, diventerà Presidente degli Stati Uniti, dominerà il mondo... E IO STO DIVAGANDO E ANDANDO FUORI DAL SEMINARIO, SHHH.)


End file.
